Episode 265
by CleverforClever
Summary: I wrote this in the form of a television show. Jalex only in peripherals. Justin and Alex don't trust Juliet and Mason. Hijinks ensue. Max resolves the issue.
1. Scene One

Scene One

It looked worse than it was, Justin mused to himself. Alex, his sister was complaining about her skinned knee. She held it up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Make it bet-ter!" she demanded. The only reason she knew the word 'better' was because her older brother was so much better than her at school.

He sighed and cleaned the wound. Ignoring her tears, he dabbed the blood away with a wamr wash cloth. He put the band-aid to her knee and wrapped it tightly.

"There, now I hope you learned your lesson about stealing someone else's skateboard. I, of course, do not indulge in such a dangerous sport, but…."

She already was not listening. That was fine.

He watched her run off, already knowing that he had been given all the thanks he was ever going to get.

And his wallet was gone.


	2. Scene Two

Scene Two Ten years later:

Alex, "Mason, where have you been?"

Mason, (shocked): "I was getting you a jar of pickle juice." (pause) "Why do you have a jar of juice in the fridge?"

Alex grumpy, "I asked for the one in the cupboard. Get your head together!"

Mason, abashed, spread his arms angrily, "Can I get a please?"

Alex laughs and shoos him from the room.

Mason walks out, muttering indignantly.

Alex calls after him, "Do you realize that even when you grumble it's in British?"

He shoots her a withering glare.

Justin, "Alex, have you seen my…" He notices his wand I her hand. "How did you get that?"

Alex chuckled evilly, "I found it in my room… after I took it from yours. And your notes from algebra. By the way, I need you to translate what you wrote into a human language."

He glared at her wryly and snatched back his wand.

"So where's your dog?" He asked.

Alex said, "He's off getting me pickle juice. Where's Juliet?"

Justin grumbled, "Sulking in the living room. I asked her to an ancient art exhibit but apparently she had already seen it!"

Alex made a face, "That's what you get for dating someone as old as the pyramids." Her eyes lit up mischievously, "Hey! Maybe you can pick me up a souvenir! She could bring me back her old mirror or something."

Justin frowned at her sarcasm. He shook his head, "Alex, she just wants to go to the cultural fair." He made a face, which was mirrored by his sister.

"Ugh!" Replied Alex, "that's where Mason invited me today! He even used the puppy dog look. They should go together, anyway."

Justin growled, "I don't want to listen to a dulcimer." Seeing the blank look on her face, added, "It's like a piano, but you use hammers instead of hitting keys."  
Her eyes lit up, "Awesome! Doesn't the fair qualify as nerdy? So isn't that part of you realm?"  
Her brother looked taken aback, "I'm a genius-sci-fi-comics-robot nerd! Medieval nerds are totally different!" he voice was pompously indignant.

Alex handed back Justin's wand and shifted back into her seat, "Wait, does that mean that my boyfriend is off with your girlfriend?"  
Justin, walking out of the room, absently nodded.

"And didn't they used to go out together?" Another nod, "Does that sound like a good thing?" He paused.

"Uh oh…"

Scene two: Russo diner in the middle of lunch rush.

"Max! Where's your wand?" Theresa screeched.

"Oh, I'm keeping it in my pants. See, my shoes can't keep it like Alex, and I can't keep it in my waistband like Justin. Here, I'll show you," Reaches for his buckle.

Jerry, "NO! I mean… let's go one day without one of us mooning the customers. Max, I just don't see why you do such stupid stuff."

Pause, Max looks down, Jerry is determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Now, I want you to go upstairs and put your wand someplace it won't do any harm," Jerry grumbled.

Max sighed and walked off. Juliet and Mason walked from the upstairs to the front door.

"Justin wouldn't go to the fair with you? But he's a nerd!" Mason questioned.

"Apparently not that kind of nerd, oh…" Juliet stopped, "Do we need to make another stop for pickle juice?"

Mason let out a growl.

Juliet scoffed, "you don't need to growl at me, mister!"

They slam the door. Theresa turns to her husband, "Jerry, go tell your children what's wrong with them."

He nods obediently.


	3. Scene Three

Scene Three: Russo lair.

"Justin, Alex, it's time for our weekly review. I know it's unpleasant, but Alex, here's a list of all the things you did that got you into trouble. You managed to get it down to only four pages!" He handed Alex a piece of paper, while Justin handed his father one.

Alex frowned, "there's no way I did all this stuff" she peruses the paper, "oh… now I remember… he, he, that was a good one."

Justin glances over her shoulder, and grunts, "Too bad it violated zoning laws across three states."

Alex glares drily. Jerry is turning red he's thinking so hard. Justin turns to him, "Do you need help?"

Jerry looks ashamed, "Am I allowed to use notes during this test?"

He snatched the paper from his father, "you haven't even written down your name? C'mon, Dad, I taught you the origin of the word mantle on Thursday!"

His father groaned, but Alex was skeptical, "you know Justin needs to believe we actually learn from him. Ever since his class, he's been missing out on teaching his students. It's easier to do this than… hey! How come I get blamed for the pudding thing!" She lashed angrily at her father.

"Alex," He replied, "This is the only way to convince your mother to get me more. Just sign on the bottom so you can go out with Mason."

She made a face, "He's out with Juliet."

"oh," Their father replied, "didn't they used to go out?"

A pregnant pause, "Hold onto that thought. Justin!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the corner, "Why is your girlfriend with my boyfriend?"

Justin squeaked, "What is your boyfriend doing with my girlfriend?"

They look at each other.

"Scheme time?" asks Justin nervously.  
"Oh yeah…"

Commercial


	4. Scene Four

Scene four: the loft.

Harper and Zeke walk in. Zeke shivers.

"Whoa… that's never good news…" He trails off. His girlfriend recognizes the look on his face.

"Oh, honey, were you thinking about that water-skiing squirrel again?"

"No…" He starts, "Although that still freaks me out…" He nods his head. "I just got the feeling that something wizard-y is about to happen."

Harper makes an, 'o' with her mouth and nods her head. "Yeah, I used to feel that. Now I realize that it happens almost constantly."

Her hands wave nonchalantly. Zeke's eyes pop.

"I'm going to go check on Justin. Maybe he can do something about that squirrel!" he runs off squeaking. Harper rolls her eyes.

"Alex, what are you up to…"

Scene five: Alex's room.

Alex is flipping through pages.  
"Hey Harper, what's up?" She asks grumpily.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I know reading…" Harper replies.

They look at each other and laugh.

"Like I've actually read a book," Alex says through her laughs, "anyways, I'm trying to find a way to keep Juliet from getting her nasty old fingers on my boyfriend."

"Maybe you could just trust them?" harper asks, "Never mind."

Alex grunts, "Maybe Justin was right, maybe Mason isn't good for me, a mean we have broken up like…. four? Times…"

Harper responds quickly, "I don't think he's ever said that."

"He's never approved. It's like he thinks that his girlfriend is so perfect!" She scoffs, "I'm perfect for Mason." Her eyes flash deviously.

Harper notices her friend's evil grin, "Oh no…."

With a flick of her wand, Alex disappears, and in her place in Juliet dressed as Alex, "I'll just make him remember that…"


	5. Scene Five

Scene Five, Russo living room

Enter Zeke, followed closely by Harper. Zeke, singing, goes over the edge, "I have the best friend, in the world, and the end, of his toe hairs are curled. And a hot girlfriend who loves me so! I just want you to know!"

Harper sighs and sits down, "Alright! They're wizards, get over it!"

Zeke stops singing and sits down, "You're right, let's dance to it!" He claps his hands and dances in a nerdy fashion. She stops him.

"Honey, what's wrong?"  
He looks at her worriedly, "Do you ever get the feeling that 'those two' are up to something?"  
Harper's eyes go wide, "Yeah… unfortunately, we have to try and stop them. See, they don't have what we regular people would call, 'limits' and so they just go around doing whatever they possibly can."

Zeke squealed, "But I don't wanna get between two fighting wizards!"

"Honey, we have to. Now go find Justin."

Max walks in, "Hey, can I help?"

Harper looks at him kindly, "Sorry, Max, you'll just get into the way. Just… try and keep an eye on Juliet and Mason, okay?"

He looks dejectedly, and before flashing out, states, "You have no idea how bad today is gonna get."

She nods her head and walks off.

A.N. Welcome ma' peoples! I am so glad for the favorites and reviews. Technically, this story has been done for a while, just fine-tuning it!

Now, some explanations! First, is being lame. The name of the story is supposed to be 26(point) 5. It's a fictional episode between the last and second to last episode. Therefore, it stays to the canon of the show, no sex, drugs, or incest. Also, this scene is a lot like scene three. Honestly, just ignore the numbers.

'Pregnant pause,' is a phrase on how a pause can have a life of its own.

If I get three reviews, I'll upload another chapter immediately. Questions? Comments? Founding a religion to praise me? Hit me up, or visit my Youtube account, Clever for Clever.


	6. Scene Six

Scene Six: Justin's room.

"Hey, Justin!"

"Hey Zeke," Justin responded, pacing his room. He reached up and scratched his head.

"This is a weird question, but… are you up to something?"

Justin nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm trying to find a way to deal with Mason. Maybe I should hit him with a rolled up newspaper."

Zeke ignored that, "Maybe you should just talk to Mason? You know, throw him a bone?"

He grimaced at the phrase. Justin looked as evil as Alex for a second, "How long have you known me? We're doing this the Russo way; plot behind each other's backs until someone makes us play nice!"

With a swish of his wand, Justin Russo turns into Mason Grey-back.

"Oh, this is not good…" Zeke squeaks running from the room.

Commercial break.


	7. Scene Seven

Scene seven; the medieval fair.

Alex, looking like Juliet, runs into Justin, who looks like Mason.

"Hey, baby…" She starts, which startles Mason/Justin

Mason/Justin, "What did you just call me?"  
Remembering what she is, Alex covers herself, "I meant to say, 'hey… maybe… we should… talk about Alex, who is amazing, and beautiful…' yeah, let's go with that."

Mason/Justin looks abashed, "that's not what you said," Taking a moment, he adds, "Chap."

Taken aback, she counters, "Well, _chap_" She puts in some venom, "I would like to tell you what I did say, but obviously my blondness has rendered me as stupid as I look."

Mason huffs, "Your hair is cute just the way it is!"

At first Alex is pleased, and then realizes he is talking to her as Juliet.

Max rounds the corner, and sees the two of them arguing. In seconds it is obvious this is Alex and Justin because they do not pull punches, "Maybe I should find Mason and Juliet. Alex seems to be taking Justin's comments too hard." He pauses, "And why do we do things the Russo way?"

Mason/Justin, "I'd expect such immature behavior from Alex, Juliet. But you should know better than to make light of proper procedure for fastening a belt!" He raises his hand indignantly. Mason/Justin just adds fuel to the fire. Alex/Juliet yanks his belt, "Here you can have one of Justin's. I took it from his room when he was busy making out with…" She frowns, "Um, with me, actually. I'm confused right now."

Mason/Justin huffs, "I don't see how you can be the same person I fell in love with!"

Alex/Juliet stand back shocked, "Do you… still love me?"

Mason/Justin pauses, "I… don't know how to answer that."

He moves closer to her. She moves closer to him.

"You smell like pickles, not vanilla,"  
He frowns, confused.

"And you're super-annoying, not sweet and loveable…"she trails off not putting two and two together. She awkwardly puts a hand on his shoulder, not knowing quite what she is expecting. Her other hand forms into a fist as their heads lean forward for a kiss.

"Wow… this has gone too far, even for us!" Max interrupts. With a flick of his wand, he turns them back to their true forms.

They both leap back in shock and proclaim, "Ew….!"

Final Commercial break.


	8. Scene Nine

Scene Eight, The Loft.

Alex and Justin walk in followed by Mason and Juliet. Max is already on the couch with a smirk on his face.

Mason begins the conversation, "Alright, who exactly wants to deal with just how bad today was?" Justin and Alex look away from each other.

Juliet speaks up, "I knew that the two of you went after each other, but this? This little episode crosses the line!" she was shaking her head in shock.

Mason fumed while Justin finally puts out a reply, "Look, I'm sorry, I just didn't trust him!"

Juliet is skeptical, "You didn't trust me!"  
"No!" Justin insisted, "This is me we're talking about! Mason is…"

There's an awkward pause.

"Whatever," Alex huffs, "Mason, I love you. Justin you're a nerd. Anybody have questions?"

Her brother is still angry, "How can you trust him? He left you, just like Dean!" He shouts the last part.

"Justin, what does Dean have to do with it? It's not like he had a choice. Besides, I'm not even sure I know why he moved anyway!" Alex huffs. Mason and Juliet move back.

"Oh… this is not going to go well," Said Max, "I guess it's time to interfere."

He steps between the two.

"Justin, maybe you could trust Alex…" He says.

"No! 'Cause she's always making the wrong choices. No one is good enough for her, and I know what's best." He rounds on her appalled face, "the only thing your boyfriends have in common is their ability to hurt you. Riley was just a jerk! You lucked out with Dean, the bad boy with a heart of gold. But when Ronald came along-"  
"He wasn't my boyfriend!" Alex yelled.

As they fight, Max casts the truth spell, "Some are thoughtful, some are kind, but all must speak their mind."

With a flash, the two let loose.

"I can't believe that Dean-"

"I loved him, and you just ruin-"

"I'm not jealous!"  
"What do you care anyways?!"  
Finally, Justin yelled over his sister, "So I got rid of him!"

There was silence. Alex stepped back in shock. Max swallowed, pulling Mason and Juliet back from the fight.

"What does that mean, Justin?" Alex asked seriously. Her brother swallowed, and explained himself.

"I saw where it was going; nowhere, just like everything else you've ever done!" her eyes start to tear up, "so I used magic to send him away."

There was absolute silence, "And Mason? How much earlier could we have gotten… I mean, could you have helped us?" She shook her head.

"I got rid of Longcape to protect you. And Riley, I had to deal with him on my team after he hurt you!" He looked, for once, truly angry, "Mason broke your heart," Pause, "Twice!"

Mason took a step forward, "Justin, I think it's time you two-" Alex held up a hand, silencing him.

"Justin… You didn't… please tell me you would never hurt me like that!" She sobbed. Her tears started to flow.

Max stepped in, "He did it out of love. You're our sister, and your business is our business. Alex, please, don't cry."

She ran out. Juliet glared at Justin, "I'll be back." She looked very disappointed at him.


	9. Scene Ten

Scene nine; the balcony.

Juliet comes out to find Alex alone on the ground.

"Hey Juliet," She says absently, "your boyfriend break anybody else up lately, or just me?" She chuckles darkly.

Juliet puts an arm around her, "For once, things will work out without you or Justin meddling in the nature of the universe."

Alex laughs and wipes her eyes.

"Max has found a regular girl, can you believe that? Out of all of us, Max is the one who found a normal person?" She shook her head, "Justin and I were always interfering in each other's lives. I wonder if it's our fault. I mean… for as long as I can remember, we have had each other."  
Juliet nodded remembering the way the two were interdependent.

"Alex, you two crossed a bunch of lines. I mean, you dump pickle juice in his shirt drawer every Thursday!" Juliet exclaimed, her blond ringlets bobbing.

"It hurt because this is not something 'Justin-like' to do." She looked almost vulnerable here, "Is he right? Is the only thing my boyfriends have in common their ability to hurt me?"  
Juliet shook her head, "I don't think so. I think your brother just needs to learn how to let his little sister go. You know how much he cares about you. There's no one on this earth he looks after quite like you."

Scene Ten: inside the loft.

Max sits down Mason and Justin.

"I've spent the last ten years watching the two of you interfere in each other's lives. But this, this crosses the line! Justin, shake Mason's hand," his brother ignores him, Mason glares growling.

"You think I would ever hurt Alex?" He whines.

Justin scoffs, "When haven't you? She loves you and you love her, but that doesn't change what will happen. She'll leave me. When I stayed so we could remain a family, she left for an apartment for YOU!"

Max nodded to himself, "Well, it seems like we have a few years of resentment going on here."

Mason stood up, "you're right, Justin. I have hurt her, and if being away from her would help, I would. I have lived centuries without her," Alex walks in from the balcony, "I just can't see a world without her. If it comes down to it… go ahead, use magic to get rid of me, just take care of her."

Max puts his hands on both their shoulders

Justin asks "You'd do that?" His tone is muted shock.

Mason nods his head.

"Mason no," Hisses Alex.

"Alex, he's right," Max sighs.

Mason holds out his hand and Justin shakes it.

"I won't lose," Alex snaps, "And you can expect that even if I do, Mason and I will be together."

Justin ground his teeth. Max stepped in, "Listen, we need to remain a family despite what happens here…"  
"No!" Alex shouted, "I never want to see your faces again."

She stomped off to bed.

Justin huffed, "The Wizard Competition is just around the corner. I have protected Alex, looked after her all my life. I have put my little sister before everyone else. The second I'm a full wizard, I'll never have to look back."  
Max Steps forward between Justin and his bedroom, "Please, I don't want to lose you too. Justin, listen, we're a family of wizards, but the key here is family…"

"I don't think so Max." He pushes past his little brother.

"Well," Begins Juliet, "I see a reason why Justin should never go to a medieval fair." She looks around awkwardly, "Too soon? Man, I've given eulogies that were more fun. The Black Plague was more fun."

Max is crushed, "What's going to happen to us?"

To Be Continued…

Credits

"It's a Laugh"

A.N. I feel like I kept to the spirit of the show. Yeah, there's a bit of drama, but it felt to me like the show. I think that Justin and Alex got their time cut short with one another. That's just wrong. I also think that there wasn't enough Max here. I wanted him to show his parents that he was not just stupid. He understands the dynamic of Justin and Alex so much better than anyone else on the show.

Also, this 'episode' goes between the second-to-last to last episode of the last season. That's why it ends so sad.


End file.
